The Fair Elf Maiden
by redhead15
Summary: This is an epic poem about Thomas and his love, an elf maiden.


Authors Note: I own nothing. This is an epic poem that I wrote, and this is the first poem I have written.

The Fair Elf Maiden

Never did she speak her name, nor did I  
I was young then, and yet to understand  
She was thrice my age  
Yet in her eyes where thousands of years  
I saw a fair elf maiden

The years past, I changed, but she did not  
Her hair was the color of the rich earth  
Her eyes were the color of a storm day  
Her skin paler than most of the people I knew  
Thus she was the fair elf maiden

The seasons grew on, I aged but she did not  
Light radiated off of her and onto the grim halls  
Her strength rivaled the strongest of us  
Her hope brighter than the leaders  
Soon she became the forgotten elf maiden

In dreams, I saw her  
Her strength rivaled the builders  
Her courage and bravery rivaled the runners  
Her leadership rivaled the Keepers  
Rivaled everything the perilous elf maiden

She was there when I was free of the Maze and the Scorch  
Long we walked under the starlight inside the prison of WICKED  
Long she taught me the speech of her people  
Arwen, Vanya, and Vendethiel I called her, yet she never answered to one  
She became the nameless elf maiden

"Belong to no edain I do  
To the forest, I do belong  
The trees beckon me  
The stars tease me"  
Said the free elf maiden

My heart I gave to her  
"I love you," I said  
My heart, I handed to her  
Her eyes looked on with sorrow  
My heart, I gave the sorrowful elf maiden

A day came when I saw her leave  
Against the green, she flew  
Flew from my sight and love  
She left for the freedom of the wilderness  
So flew my beloved elf maiden

I followed her to a wood  
Tarried not she did as she ran  
My heart flew with her  
Her youth betrayed her durance  
Ran did the youthful elf maiden

Escaped into the wood she did  
The dark wood did not hinder her light  
Her light shone brighter  
Alas I stopped when a bridge separates us  
The bridge separated me from the starlight elf maiden

She saw me and faced me  
"Let go this chase  
Go back I cannot  
Let me go," she said  
Said the wary elf maiden

She bolted from my sight  
I caught up with her in a thicket  
Giant spiders attacked her  
Fended them off she did  
Fought the warrior elf maiden

The last I saw her that day  
She stood among her people  
Noble, she was among them  
Arwen I named her in my heart  
Named the noble elf maiden

Led her off the leader did  
Led my heart away  
Sauntered my pride  
Shepperd away the woman I loved  
I loved the stray elf maiden

Her light remained with me for many years  
The light broke through many shadows  
Night could never sounder the memory  
Her light kept the dawn in my life  
The dawn of the radiant elf maiden

Saw her once more I did  
In my dream, she was there  
Arrayed in the very starlight she came from  
Kissed her I did  
Kissed the immortal elf maiden

Her hair softer than anything I have felt  
Her eyes lighter than the stars that surrounded us  
Her skin more luminous than the moon  
Illuminated she was  
I laid eyes on the illuminated elf maiden

So my dream drifted away  
Like a wave, it left  
And carried away the elf maiden  
My mind shall forever remember her  
Remember the glorious elf maiden

A day came when I remembered my past  
I remembered the fair elf maiden  
There she always was  
Never ceasing there  
She was the immortal elf maiden

My friends tried to fade her from my memory  
Failed they did to release Vandethiel  
Fade she never would  
Crisp, she stayed in my mind  
Stayed the embrittled elf maiden

Among the trees, I wondered  
Always looking I am  
Sometimes I spied her from running  
Her form gliding across the hills and valleys  
The form of the elusive elf maiden

After long searches I found her  
It was on a dirt road somewhere  
Her eyes were alive  
She came alive away from men  
Alive the silver-eyed elf maiden

She was arrayed in blue the color of a cloudless sky  
Straighter her now chocolate colored hair was  
Taller she stood before me than last I saw her  
Stronger she had become  
There stood the lost elf maiden I had found

"Thomas," she said, "you must let me go"  
Her hand was neither warm nor cool against my skin  
"My time will soon draw to an end"  
She withdrew her hand from my cheek  
Withdrew the solemn elf maiden

"I must know this before I give up the chase  
Do you love me? I have given you my heart  
I love you with everything I possess  
Tell me if you do," I confessed  
Confessed to the fair eyed elf maiden

More solemn she became before answered  
"I gave my love to an edain long ago  
Before the newly fallen WICKED took me  
He must be dead now," she answered  
Answered the grieving elf maiden

"What was he?" I asked the elf maiden  
She looked at me with confusion  
Her hand slid onto my left cheek  
She quivered before she answered  
Before the fearful elf maiden answered

"He was nobody special, but he had stolen my heart  
He was no warrior, but he was kind  
His father was a tradesman  
I paid the price to love on that would die"  
Said the downtrodden elf maiden

"He loved me," she continued  
Prepared he was to leave everything for me  
It was to see him that WICKED took me  
Often do these love stories of the children of elven kings end when they are entangled with mortal men"  
Ended the prudent elf maiden

I looked at her differently than  
Such woe she had faced in the name of love  
Such turmoil she had faced for one that would not endure  
Such as a maiden of sorrow, Naethvandethiel I renamed her  
Renamed the woeful elf maiden

"Has there ever been another would has stirred your heart?" I asked  
Her eyes were now somewhere else  
"You must bury your love for me, for soon you shall never see me again  
She said with great strain in her voice  
Said the grey elf-maiden

Like a mist, she glided away  
I ran after her and she stopped  
She pulled out a leather bound book  
She handed it to me  
Given from the philosophical elf maiden

"Here is the history of my people," she said  
"You shall understand my indifference."  
The book was strange in my hands  
She left as though she was a bird flying in the wind  
Left the dove elf maiden

I went back to the settlement where I dwelled  
Nobody acted as though I left  
I went into the house where I lived  
I sat and read the stories of the people of the elf maiden  
The kin of the mysterious elf maiden

Long hours I spent pouring over the stories  
In her, I saw the beauty of Luthien and Arwen  
In her, I saw the wisdom of Galadriel  
Through her, I understood the eldar of these tales  
Through the Silvan elf maiden

I did not understand her purpose till I came to the stories of the eldar and edain marriages  
I wept when Luthien died, yet I rejoiced when she chose to resurrect for a mortal life  
Tragic did these tales end  
Then I understood what she wanted me to learn  
I wept for the heartbroken elf maidens

I saw her one last time  
I was traveling more north than usual  
From behind a tree, I saw her walk as though entranced  
I followed her to see where she goes  
I followed the tranced elf maiden

She walked for miles nonstopping  
She would sing at some points  
At these times, it encouraged me to keep going.  
The song of the elf maiden kept me going  
The song of the enduring elf maiden

She came at last to a carven gate  
I followed her inside  
Through passageways, I followed  
Dignified she moved through the fortress  
She was the noble elf maiden

"My time in Arda has passed," she said.  
"It is time for me to go to Valinor, for the sea calls me  
I must leave now," she said  
The elf maiden walked over to me  
Walked the hopeful elf maiden

"You once asked if someone retook my heart," she said  
"Someone has recaptured my heart"  
Her hand glided behind my neck  
Her lips touched mine and I knew what she meant  
She loved me, the inflamed elf maiden

I watched as my beloved boarded the ship  
I had to let her go, for her time was up  
"We will meet again at the end of days," she said  
The ship left the harbor as I saw her form disappear  
Disappeared the mysterious elf maiden

I went back to my dwelling  
I never left the settlement to search for her  
She will never come back again  
I sat and started to write to preserve her memory  
The memory of the fading elf maiden

Now a sea separates me from my lover, the dying elf maiden.


End file.
